


I'm a good boy I swear

by nctstolemywig13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, School, Smut, abs, dotae, kpop, makingout, nct - Freeform, now the sex tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctstolemywig13/pseuds/nctstolemywig13
Summary: When Taeyong sees the new boy he goes from the nerd to something Doyoung can't keep his hands off becuase Taeyong has his eyes on him to but things get heated from friends with benefits then lover then back all in one cycle. He'd be in a better place if his mind wasn't always in the way.





	1. NO ONE SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO BE THIS ATTRACTIVE

**Author's Note:**

> when the text  
> -looks like this- it's Doyoungs inner thoughts.

It was the beginning of the school year Taeyong was pushing his glasses up. The two walking side by side next to him pushed him into a locker '' ow '' he says as his shoulder bruises from the impact. “ have you heard of this thing called skincare “ Jeno scoffs as he walks away with Jaemin linked arm by arm. Taeyong walks into his first class Japanese 2 he sits next to his best friend Yuta behind is his crush Ten. The empty seat was suddenly taken by an unfamiliar head “ My, My what a cutie “ Doyoung says under his breath towards Taeyong. He takes a turn towards his suddenly new found attractiveness  
‘’ Hi , I’m Taeyong it looks like I’ve been assigned to you welcome to Neo Culture Academy. “  
“ Hi , I’m Doyoung it seems like your a regular ( yes I went there ) here. “ - wow even his voice is cute -  
“ No, people just kinda push me around. “ Said Taeyong as a Bows his head down.  
“ people also don't really stay friends with me so you'll just be with me for the first couple of days and then go make better friends. “  
Doyoung is a little taken back by the Youngers confidence for someone so cute he sure has serious self-doubt. - Maybe I can help you baby boy. -  
“ This is Yuta he's the teachers class pet well for this period Anyway.  
“ yeah, I'm from Japan so I really can't help it.” Yuta says as he peeks from behind Taeyong’s shoulder.  
“ whatever Sushi Boy. “ says Ten from the other side of the pink haired boy.  
“ That's Ten he's your local heartstealer, with that black hair , hazel eyes and those hips. No one is safe. “  
\- The only one stealing my heart is you with that cherry hair - Doyoung was interested by the social dynamic his crush had gotten himself into.  
“ what about you pretty boy “ Doyoung said at Taeyong  
“ what’s your life summary “ Taeyong still surprised at the mention of him being attractive.  
“ Oh, it’s not important “  
“ Sure it is “ said Doyoung  
“ well I’ve been going to the school since kindergarten. And I haven’t moved at all live in the same house, Worn the same Style, the only thing changes about me is my hair color. “  
“ Hot “ is all Doyoung could say before class started “  
After Class. Ten looks at Taeyong and says “ i’ve never realized you had the same style from seven years ago. I think it’s Time to go shopping because you need a new look. Try like Ruffled hair, ditched the glasses, try some ripped jeans and a cable knit sweater. The new boy will be all over you. “  
Taeyong looks up in disbelief “ you really think he likes me, I don’t . He seemed kind of annoyed by me. “  
Yuta seemed to come out of nowhere “ we’re giving Taeyong a makeover IM IN . “  
The two walk away and Doyoung slams his hand on the locker next to Taeyong’s  
“ Ya, Know a big dick like mine belongs in a tight hole like yours “  
Taeyong flinches and says “ A little too bold aren’t we “  
“ Oh, baby boy I’d be anything you’d want me to be. ‘ whispers Doyoung as he embraces Taeyong.  
He smirks back “ can you be out of my way .“  
He says as he covers his cheeks and rushes out of the School waiting for Ten and Yuta they were going to make him look amazing. The truth is he likes Doyoung and now he definitely knows that he likes him, but he wants to play hard to get. 

As the 3 skip around the mall throwing things on Taeyong he started to play with colors. With his hair now black. His color options vary more. He settles on a COTTON knit sweater in a white cream color. Then Ten makes the mistake of showing him eyeliner. Now even he can admit that he knew Taeyong was a sexy beast hidden by the pressure of school. The jeans were a black ripped pair. Plus Traditional Timberlands. He decided that he would wear this tomorrow with it being Friday He wonders if he could get Doyoung to spend the weekend with him. Later on he says goodbye to Ten and Yuta. See Ten loves Yuta but he feels Yuta doesn't feel the same. Ten is half wrong and half right Yuta keeps falling in and out of love with him.  
“ Hey Ten can I talk to you for a moment. “ Yuta said  
“ Sure babes what is it “ Ten immediately blushed  
“ You wanna hang out this weekend “  
“ Sure i’ll ask Taeyong when he’s free. “ Ten remarked as he started typing  
Yuta took his phone and hugged Ten tightly  
“ No, just us I can feel what you feel we have a connection the reality is Ten, Joahaeyo “  
The confession hits him like a bus he starts to feel sad for some reason the boy who he loves for all dear life just asked him out and he doesn't know what to do.  
Ten hides in his sleeves and silently says “ I’m Sorry “ as he runs away  
\-- TIME SKIP --  
SUSHI BOY : I knew you didn’t love me 

 

DANCER BOI : Yuta, Listen all of a sudden  
Your telling me things I’ve  
wanted to hear for ages  
I just don’t get why I was  
So chicken to say I like you  
Too

 

SUSHI BOY : REALLY YOU DO 

 

DANCER BOI : Yes , I do 

 

SUSHI BOY : This is it no playing ok ?

 

DANCER BOI : You want me you have me, Yuta,  
I like you too…  
When we “ hangout “ wanna  
Make it a date ?

 

SUSHI BOY : Nothing would make me happier, love 

The two boys now happy Taeyong has nothing better to do so he practices his eyeliner. He has to make Doyoung fall to his knees. Tomorrow the final reveal is something he can’t wait to see when Doyoung has his jaw drop to the floor.


	2. Let's go ... Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2 boys decide to skip school and go have some fun.

When his alarm went off Taeyong woke up with his eyeliner smudged and his hair all scraggly.   
“ should I even try my hair or should I even do makeup. “  
he remarks as he ran his hands through it. giving it a sexy boy next door look .   
“ This perfect, my hair perfect, he’ll be all over me “   
He sits down to get himself breakfast and realizes that he still doesn't know what to wear. He was gonna wear the sweater from yesterday but the skinny jeans are to tight in his mind.  
“ will he like these “ he thinks to himself 

taeyongie : will he like these 

 

DANCER BOI : are you questioning my fashion sense ?

 

Taeyongie : NO

 

DANCER BOI : Wear these and his tongue will be down your throat in 5 minutes. 

 

Taeyong smirks the very thought makes him wanna moan.

\-- TIME SKIP -- 

Ten and Yuta sneak a kiss before Japanese   
“ I love you “ Ten whispers   
“ I love you too “ Yuta says as he starts to bite Ten’s neck.   
“ let's do this later tonight at my place and not in the North commons. “ Yuta whispers in Ten’s soft skin. The vibration sending shockwaves. Ten covers his mouth to stop the moaning.   
“ Or we could go to the bathroom and help you with this “ Ten says as he grabs Yuta’s crotch   
“ You're hard , let me help you “ Ten adds   
That does it Yuta grabs him and runs to the bathroom locking the door.

Taeyong walks into class and everyone stares his contacts didn't work out so he had to wear his glasses he still looked sexy.  
-Who’ s the hot new boy - Doyoung thinks as Taeyong sits next to him   
“ Hey , A big dick like yours belongs in a tight hole like mine “ Taeyong says to Doyoung and he immediately gets all getty inside. Doyoung recognizes the voice and turns in shock   
“ TAEYONG ? “ Doyoung says   
~ What happened he was all cute and cuddly now he’s looks like he’s gonna destroy me he’s so hot -, Doyoung just stares at his face with his mouth gaping wide open.   
Taeyong leans in and kisses his cheek but Doyoung moves and kisses him roughly.  
“ WOAH WOAH what happened to the whole people just push me away and the whole you’ll go make better friends. I don’t understand how something so attractive can be so self-deprecating. “  
“You should look at a thing called a mirror pretty boy “  
Taeyong smirks as he hands Doyoung an address and a phone number   
“ 6 PM sharp and bring clothes my parents aren’t home all weekend but youre gonna be “   
~ God he looks so fuckable -   
“ Ok, the name you’ll be screaming later is Daddy so see you at see you at 6 “  
he follows him as they retrieve their notebooks from the back 2 bins Doyoung pulls him into a back hug and says into his neck   
“ I’d buy crutches before then because you won’t be able to walk Baby Boy “   
Doyoung the bites and sucks on his neck then licks it and steps to look at the blooming masterpiece on Taeyong neck.  
Later the 2 are walking along holding hands and Yuta walks past with Ten who looks like he’s gonna faint.   
“ OMG WHAT HAPPENED “ Taeyong screams as he goes to check on him.   
“ I just fucked him real hard and he loved every minute of it “ Yuta remarked   
“ Let’s do that again tonight , Baby “ Ten said softly   
Yuta kisses him tenderly “ I love you “  
“ I love you t- “ Ten said but Taeyong cut him off   
“ When did this become a thing and you just missed Japanese you’re gonna get in trouble “   
“ Um, well you see we kinda got together last night after you went home and then we kinda fucked at Ten's apartment and yeah now we're a thing. I'm sorry you had to find out this way.” Yuta said 

“ No i’m happy for you and look ! “   
Taeyong pulls down his collar to reveal the purple mark on his skin and the 3 others from Algebra 2 on his adam’s apple, the back of his neck and the other side. The 2 look up in shock   
“ WOAH “ they both say   
“ See I told you did you say it and what's going on “ Ten remarks   
“ well he’s coming over all weekend,,, “   
Taeyong has to stop himself he feel an arm wrap around his waist and pull him into a deep kiss   
“ I’m sorry baby I had to catch up with my professor, but im all yours now “   
Taeyong whines from the lack of contact.  
Taeyong wraps around his partners neck and Doyoung picks him up as the 2 melt together.   
“ Awwww “ says Yuta as he sees the 2 manifest the love they have for each other.  
“ Why wait until 6 when we can skip and go now, You have a car I’ll say i'm walking home and i'll pick you up off premise. “ Doyoung says   
\- Wait I can do that Baby boy you better prepare because you're holes are gonna be begging for more. -   
“ I don’t know “ Taeyong says shyly   
“ Ok, I'll do it, let's go … Daddy “ Taeyong says   
The 2 goofballs sign out and meet 10 minutes later for their interactions ;)


	3. Ha you thought

Taeyong was standing in the rain by himself outside Doyoung’s Blue car. When he feels these warm comforting arms snake around his waist and soon his vision goes dark   
“ Ya, who are you “ Taeyong screeches   
“ my boyfriend will beat your ass he’s tall and strong and will kill you. “  
“ He sound like my kinda guy “ says the black haired boy   
He feels lips press against his neck.   
“ Stop “ he says as he moans into the bite mark   
“ Oh, baby-boy quiet down you’re so loud for me “ Doyoung says   
“ Doyoung ? “ he says   
Doyoung says nothing and removes his hand as he picks Taeyong up and throws him in his car. Taeyong soon passes out from shock and wakes up in Doyoung’s embrace 5 minutes later. The black haired boy has a smirk on his face as he whispers into Taeyong’s ear.  
“ You looked so cute defending yourself like that your ass was so tight in those jeans. I can’t wait till i see you riding my cock and turning into moaning mess, covered in my bitemarks and my hot cum.”   
Doyoung decides to flip him over onto his lap while he is driving   
Taeyong moans from the lack of contact. He grabs onto Doyoung’s tie and pulls him roughly then Doyoung is suddenly taken aback form the dominance Taeyong just asserted. He thought he was innocent.   
“ Daddy I want you to fuck me now. “ Taeyong says painfully from all the blood rushing to his member   
“ Just 5 more minutes I’m almost there. “   
~ I just have to fuck him, he looks just so tight and he just wants me he’s asking for it. ~   
“ Wait where is your address “ Doyoung realizes he doesn't know where he’s going.   
“ just turn left here and it’s the white house on the right. “ Taeyong whines.   
“ we’re here “ Doyoung picks up Taeyong and he wraps around him before he throws him on his bed after he rushes up the stairs. The younger aching to have all his pain pleasured.   
“ DADDY “ Taeyong screams as Doyoung attacks his neck as their cocks rub against each  
kissing the taller man roughly while ridding him of his shirt   
Taeyong grabs the lube and throws it away   
“ too bad you’re not getting it today “ he say as he pulls and he grabs doyoung and pulls him downstairs to the living room.  
“ what are we watching “   
“ well I was enjoying the show you put on in there “ Doyoung smirks and leans over to kiss him but Taeyong leans away and he falls in his lap.   
“ Patience my dear “ Taeyong smirks   
“ Yongie , stop , I need you , I want to feel you , I need your warmth “ Doyoung whined “ Damn your a good actor “   
“ Open your arms “ Taeyong said   
“ Wae ? “ Doyoung questioned   
“ Do you want me ? , then open your arms “  
“ ok fi- “ Doyoung can barely finish his sentence because Taeyong has Engulfed himself in Doyoung’s chest he can’t even speak .   
“ Taeyong? what are you doing “ Doyoung asked   
“ Oh Sorry ! “ he gets up and scurries off to the bathroom   
“ Oh , ok … I have to talk to you “ Doyoung said bluntly   
“ what ? “ said Taeyong   
Doyoung pulls him into a tight hug “ why did you do that “   
“ do what ? “ Taeyong questions   
“ just throw yourself into my chest , and then leave also please get your cute little ass over here “ Doyoung commands   
“ Fine I’m here now I’ll answer your ques- “   
Doyoung smashes his lips on Taeyong and swipes his tongue but Taeyong closes his lips shut knowing what Taeyong is doing he pushes his knee closer into his dick and Taeyong moans while Doyoung pulls away and whispers “ Why baby boy , why did you run anyway from daddy like that “   
Doyoung starts to explore Taeyong’s mouth but is stopped when Taeyong pulls away   
“ Because I’m scared “ Taeyong screams then covers his mouth and tries to run but is caught in the tallers embrace.   
“ I’m not gonna hurt you why would you think that “   
“ nothing I’m going to sleep “ he tries to escape but Doyoung only pulls him closer   
“ But I wanna cuddle “ Doyoung whines   
“ okay but no funny Business “   
“ whatever’s comfortable for you silly goose “ Doyoung says


	4. Call me daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Doyoung have some fun

“ Hey honey bunny “ Yuta saya as Ten slowly starts to cry and whimper.  
“ Yeah “ Ten chokes on his tears as he fights the pain  
“ WHAT AND WHO DID THIS TO YOU “ he said as he picks up Ten fighting his tears  
“ Jaehy-” Ten can barely finish his sentence because everything goes black and he falls to the ground and Yuta is crying and kissing him hoping that some kind of Snow White moment will happen and Ten will just magically wake up, but there Yuta is on the floor of the school and holding the love of this life while he is sitting there collapsed and bruised.  
All of a sudden Ten reaches up and grabs Yuta’s neck.  
“ Got you “ and closes the gap between them and Yuta pulls far far away  
“ I hate you “ Yuta remarks  
“ No you don’t “ Ten says with a pouty face  
“ I …. I do t-too …… ugh ok fine “ Yuta says  
“ I’m claiming here “ Ten says as he curls up in his lap and kisses his cheek.  
“ Then I’m claiming here “ Yuta says as he grabs his ass  
“ And here “ Then kissing his neck  
“ And finally here “ Now taking over his lips and picking up bridal style.  
“ My prince charming “ said Ten  
“ My Baby-boy “ said Yuta  
-  
As the 2 walk around the mall they see a couple one tall and defined than the other Ten wanted him on his body Right then and there, one more innocent and cute and that one Yuta just had to fuck in that moment.  
“ Damn they’re hot “ each think but don’t say  
( that’s WinWin and Johnny if you can’t tell )

Meanwhile everything was going good at the Lee household 

“ God I could kiss you for hours and still love the taste of your lips “ Taeyong moaned in to the taller mans mouth  
“ I could listen to you for hours “ he responded  
“ Doyoung… you can fuck me now “ Taeyong whines  
“ Patience baby why are you so whiney “ he said  
“ WHY YOU SUCH A BITCH, BITCH FUCK YOU “ Taeyong screamed  
“ ow…..” Doyoung remarked pointing to his heart  
Taeyong continues to whine from all the sexual tension he’s built up he jumps into Doyoung’s lap wearing nothing but a pink sweater with his eyeliner smudged while he starts grinding and kissing Doyoung everywhere  
“ You’re too late “ Doyoung says  
“ Daddy .. I have a tight hole for you “ Taeyong tried to seduce him but Doyoung dosen’ t give in  
“ I think I should get food what do you want “  
“ Your dick “ Taeyong teases  
Doyoung pulls off his pants “ ok “  
~ if he wants it he gets it I guess ~  
Taeyong was hard and he wanted Doyoung so bad he took the black haired boy into his mouth and then went all the way to the base he was going so far down that he started to choke and Doyoung has never heard anything more beautiful than the sound he just did  
He gave a light groan immediately shoving his hands into Taeyong’s hair  
“ Too much “ ? Taeyong smirks  
“ Not Enough bitch “ Doyoung responds  
“ I love it when you talk dirty “ Taeyong whines as he takes Doyoung back into his mouth  
Doyoung slaps Taeyong  
“ Ride me “ he commands  
Taeyong follows and align his hole with.his dick and he fucks back onto Doyoung causing a loud moan.  
“ you’re so loud for me “ said Doyoung as Taeyong rode him and his hole clenched around his member. The latter  
Screamed “ Daddy I’m gonna come “  
“ ok , but look me in the eye and don’t you dare look away only on daddy’s cock . “  
“ I’m close “ Taeyong said he looked at his partner dead in the eyes Taeyong tried to keep his eyes from closing or fluttering but the pleasure was to great and he closed his eyes as white ropes appeared all over Doyoung’s chest and this earned him a smack right on his ass  
“ You’re a bad boy you deserve to be punished “ Doyoung said as he pulled out right before he came and held it in with all his strength, as he smacked Taeyong’s ass 10 times before he let go and came everywhere on Taeyong’s bed .  
“ Go wash up and then let’s cuddle ok baby boy ? “  
“ Yes daddy “ Taeyong said disappointed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this was like too short but I’m like really stressed with exams and have been having huge writers block

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is really bad. Also these chapters are gonna be really short but there's gonna be a lot of them so I hope its ok.


End file.
